Confesiones de un rey
by Narniavoyage
Summary: Edmund se esta preparando para la batalla sobre el Viajero del Alba, pero antes decide hablar con su cercana amiga y confesarle sus futuros planes   muy mal summary Edmund Pevensie


**Hola a todas! Volvi. Estoy con muchas cosas del colegio y cuando termino, no tengo ni ganas de escribir nada de nada ):**

**Me salio muy feo este oneshot, pero tenia ganas de subir. Tengo una idea para dos mas, asi que en estos días (si tengo ganas mas tarde, jaja) los subo! Un saludo a todas!**

-Manden a Sally de inmediato- Pidió el rey antes de cerrar de un portazo. Se dejó caer por el respaldo de la gran silla de su habitación. La cabeza se le estaba partiendo y sentía el cuerpo pesado. Se masajeo el tabique unos segundos, hasta que escucho un golpeteo en la puerta.

-Adelante –grito con coscoja

-Disculpe mi rey, pero me avisaron que quería verme

-Así es, pasa Sally, necesito tu ayuda. Necesito ponerme la armadura de mi hermano.

-Pero…¿Esta seguro? No es necesario que usted pelee –La angustia estaba dibujada en las pupilas de la muchacha

-Si debo. Ahora cállate y ayúdame –La muchacha abrió el armario donde colgaba la antigua pero excelente armadura del gran rey Peter- Las mallas están colgando en el otro armario.

Sally tomo las pesadas mayas de cota y espero a que el rey se quitara el chaleco y las botas que llevaba, dejando ver una holgada camisa blanca que no hacia justicia a su marcado pecho y abdomen y un también holgado pantalón que no dejaban ver sus musculosas piernas. Le coloco las mayas con cuidado, tratando de no distraerse frente al contacto de sus pieles y luego corrió a buscar las armaduras. Le coloco las hombreras y luego miro el rostro de Edmund con tristeza

-¿Le sucede algo mi rey? –pregunto Sally con curiosidad

-No, nada –levantando la barbilla- Continua por favor, no hay tiempo que perder

La mujer dejo el yelmo sobre el escritorio y tomo la espada también dejándola a un lado. Edmund sostuvo la pechera al frente mientras Sally lo rodeadaba y tomaba las tiras de cuero para afianzarlo a su cuerpo. Rozo con las yemas de los dedos por cada curva de su musculatura pero procuro que el muchacho no lo notara. Cuando acabo de abrochar todo los herrajes, volvió a enfrentarlo y revolvió dentro del armario. Edmund se sentó y se colocó las botas que ella la había entregado. Se volvió a poner de pie y espero a que la muchacha terminara de abrochar las partes faltantes de la armadura, con los brazos extendidos a los costados y la mirada perdida en el oscuro cielo que se avecinaba y no pronosticaba nada bueno.

-Mi rey

-¿Si Sally?

-¿Cree que todo saldrá bien?

-No lo sé Sally, eso espero

-¿Y qué sucederá si…ninguno de ustedes vuelve?

-Esperemos que eso no suceda

-¿Pero qué sucederá? ¿Cómo le dirá a su familia?

-No lo sé Sally, espero que mis hermanos entiendan y sabrán explicar que nos sucedió.

-Y si vuelven, ¿ustedes regresaran a su hogar?

-Tendremos que hacerlo algún día. ¿Pero por qué estas preguntas Sally, estas preocupada?

-No, yo solo…

-¿Sally? No me mientas por favor, estoy cansado… -Desplomándose en la butaca de detrás del escritorio de roble

-No quise hacerlo mi rey

-No me llames así. Soy Edmund, ¿está bien? Déjate de formalidades

-Lo siento Edmund- se disculpó con nerviosismo la muchacha- ¿Necesitas algo más?

-No no, ya puedes retirarte –Le indico la puerta con la mano, pero la muchacha no se movió- ¿Qué pasa Sally?

-¿Te molestaría que te acompañe hasta…que lleguemos? No quiero estar sola

-No claro que no –le dedico una pequeña sonrisa- Es bueno estar acompañado a veces. Ven, siéntate aquí –le indico otra butaca junto a él y la muchacha accedió en silencio. Movió un poco la silla para acercarse más y bajo los ojos hasta el suelo mientras jugaba con su coleta de extenso y castaño cabello.

-Se te ha oscurecido con el tiempo –recordó Edmund mientras la observaba- Antes solías tenerlo más claro

-Si bueno, supongo que los nervios lo han afectado –rio

-¿Nervios? Dices cualquier cosa Sally –rio el rey. Sally le golpeo el brazo y enredo su pelo en el dedo anular, haciendo parecer que llevaba un anillo que daba interminables vueltas a sus falanges. Ed la volvió a observar y tomo su mano, y jugo con ella unos momentos antes de volver a hablar- ¿Sabes por qué cuando uno se casa, se lleva el anillo en el dedo anular? –la muchacha negó- Pues, dicen que en ese dedo se encuentra la única vena que se conecta directamente con el corazón. Dicen que estos dedos representan a la pareja

-Wow –se limitó a responder

-Así es… -se quitó un anillo que llevaba en el dedo índice y se lo coloco a ella con cuidado, observando su blanquecina mano, la cual iba decorada con un brazalete de plata y un minúsculo anillo del mismo material. Edmund le sonrió y Sally solo lo miro confundida.

-¿Qué haces Ed? Es tu anillo

-Pero quiero dártelo. Te queda bien

-No puedo aceptarlo. Ha sido tuyo tantos años, lo tienes desde que los coronaron reyes

-No se ve mejor en mí que en ti. Acéptalo, es un regalo de…despedida

-¿Despedida? Ed, ¿a dónde piensas irte?

-Yo no lo planeo, pero quien sabe. Sabes lo que se avecina

El barco dio un brusco movimiento y Sally se removió nerviosa en la silla

-Sabes que todo saldrá bien Ed, no te sucederá nada

-No temo que eso suceda, pero no quiero que te quedes sola

-Está bien, está bien–Sosteniendo el anillo entre las manos- ¿debo quedarme con esto?

-Si tú lo quieres. Así me recordaras –el muchacho le coloco la mano en la mejilla y se la acaricio lentamente

-Siempre lo hare Ed, no necesito ninguno objeto que me lo recuerde –recostándose sobre la áspera palma del rey- ¿Y que harás si vuelves?

-Me casare –dándose vuelta repentinamente. Le dio la espalda unos momentos y bajo la cabeza. Sally pensó que estaba triste

-¿Qué…que quieres decir con eso? –Su tono cambio y sus ojos se humedecieron, causando una vista borrosa y una mandíbula tiritante

-Que me casare apenas termine todo esto. Ya tengo casi 23 años, y creo poder asegurar que estoy enamorado de la persona más maravillosa del universo Sally

-Qué bueno –respondió sin mucho ánimo- Seguro será muy feliz

-Eso quiero –dándose vuelta por fin- Quiero hacerla la mujer más feliz de esta tierra

-Entonces –levantándose dela silla- Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo Edmund _El Justo. _Ojala puedas hacer todo lo que alguna vez quisiste para ti y para ella

-Sé que lo hare. No tienes una idea de lo que la amo Sally, si solo supieras…

-Creo saber a qué te refieres –acomodándose un mechón detrás de la oreja

-Entonces entiendes cuando te digo que la amo. La amo Sally, pero lo peor no es eso

-¿Entonces…?

-Veras –hizo ademan de volver a hablar, pero observo a Sally y su semblante cambio- Déjalo, no es nada

-Como tú quieras

La estancia su sumió en un silencio profundo y solo le escuchaban las olas golpear contra el casco del barco. La muchacha volteo el rostro como escondiéndolo de la mirada analizadora de Edmund quien se le acerco lentamente, manteniendo firmemente la vista en sus ojos y con suma ternura tomo su cintura y la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos. La muchacha rompió en llanto y golpeo el pecho del ahora hombre una y otra vez, perjurando y maldiciendo a alguien. Edmund al final entendió que era a ella misma, continuaba repitiendo frases como 'eres una idiota Sally' o 'deberías haberlo hecho hace tiempo'. Pero ella reacciono y se separó bruscamente, ocultándose el rostro entre sus manos y el llanto se hizo más sonoro, haciendo que el corazón del _Justo_ se estrujara de la angustia.

-Déjame sola Edmund –vocifero en cuanto este se precipito a abrazarla nuevamente

-Sally, ¿Qué te sucede? –la cuestiono preocupado

-Déjame sola ¿Cuál es la parte que no entiendes?

-¿En este estado? Olvídalo! No sin antes que me digas que te sucede

-Ya está Edmund, lo hecho, hecho esta. Por favor, vete y déjame sola

-No lo hare. Dime lo que te sucede –Se colocó a sus espaldas y trato de tomarla de los brazos, pero Sally camino unos metros más hacia la esquina de la gran habitación. El solo la siguió

-Dios Edmund, eres terco como nadie. No lo quieres saber, de veras –respondió volteándose. Algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pero sus ojos estaban secos ya.

-Si tan solo me respondieras. No puede ser tan malo –tratando de dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa. Sally lo miro de reojo y le devolvió el minúsculo gesto, pero luego volvió a correr el rostro y respiro hondo

-No…no puedes casarte –hablo al final

-¿Disculpa? –pregunto atónito el rey

-Eso mismo, no puedes casarte –parecía que con cada segundo, la muchacha recobraba la fuerza y se volvía mas y más segura de sus palabras

-¿Quién lo dice?

-Yo lo digo, no lo voy a permitir –Y corrió hacia sus brazos y de un salto se colgó de su cuello, haciendo que por poco perdiera el equilibrio. Enredo los dedos en su rebelde cabellera oscura y junta sus labios con los de él, sintiendo la calidad y la suavidad de estos fusionarse con los suyos.

Edmund sintió como la piel se le erizaba y luego como el corazón se le aceleraba en cuanto Sally lo besó. Una vez que pudo reaccionar, la rodeo por la cintura con sus brazos y continuo con el va y ven de labios, mientras la aprisionaba y acercaba a su anatomía con rapidez, teniendo miedo de que se separara aunque sea un segundo y lo dejara abandonado. La levanto unos centímetros en el aire y ella sonrió bajo su boca. Separo su rostro del de él y beso a la punta de su respingada y pecosa nariz y luego lo miro a los ojos por primera vez. Le sonrió ampliamente y luego él le beso la frente con ternura una vez que volvió a colocarla en el suelo con cuidado. Sally escondió el rostro en su pecho, presa de la vergüenza del momento, hasta que el la obligo a levantar la mirada.

El mamboleo de las caderas de Sally bajo sus manos hicieron que su cerebro perdiera la razon y volvio a besarla con lujuria, mientras con su mano derecha subia por su espalda y le hacia cosquillas en sus hombros descubiertos por el vestido que llevaba.

-¿Eso aclara tus dudas de con quien me casare? –le pregunto con tono de broma Edmund mientras volvió a acercarse a ella con una sonrisa en los labios- Te amo Sally de Pevensie


End file.
